


The Feeling of Finally Being Free

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Making Love, destiel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: (Destiel Drabble) After holding back for so long out of fear Dean Winchester finally lets go of it all and sets himself free.





	

The room was heavy with their smell.

"I love you." Escaping their mouths like a flood. Spilling.

Dean had finally let it all go and started pumping into his angel wildly. Listening to all the sobs and moans Castiel wailed.

It felt so good to finally be free. Dean wondered why he had fought his passion for so long when he could have had Cas sooner...

The sudden eruption was gargantuan and the two rode the expansive wave of ecstasy until they both collapsed.

Panting.

Sweating.

Gasping.

Lazy kisses filling the air between them along with a symphony of moans.


End file.
